Forum:2008-11-17 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . OK, who wears gloves like that? Argadi 10:32, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :who would the castle fly in and welcome? maybe lilith/judy (the torchmen were coming from castle wulfenbach, right?)Finn MacCool 12:39, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :There is some thought, over at the Live Journal, that it might be Von Pinn. They could be cruel in two days and leave the Gil arc hanging completely and have Von Pinn lunging for Agatha in the last panels... --Donovan Ravenhull 14:00, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :: d'oh! almost forgot von pinn Finn MacCool 14:24, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :: I don't think it's Von Pinn -- the gloves are wide around the wrist and Von Pinn wears tight fitting gloves. Argadi 15:01, 17 November 2008 (UTC) ::: Of course, who knows what Von Pinn might have ended up having to wear after forcing Bang's sword clear through her left hand? Maybe she even had her hand reinforced afterward. But then again, it would be hard to imagine her not at least getting claws attached to her fingers. My money's still on Judy, maybe because the castle discovered the pair during the attack, and Punch was too heavy to fly out. Tatter D 15:25, 17 November 2008 (UTC) In response to Ravenhull, I don't expect Von Pinn to lunge at Agatha, but neither to I expect a resolution of the Gil thread. Something else will be left hanging, like Klaus ordering a castle attack to begin. Argadi 15:01, 17 November 2008 (UTC) I hereby predict that tommorow night, at 11:01 CST, there will be cries of anguish and frustration heard around the world as we stare at the cliff hangers that they are going to leave us with. Slightly more seriously, the rumor I heard is that there will be a bit of a delay before volume 9 starts as they get the RPG finalized (it is supposed to be current as of the end of 8). Anybody heard any stuff on that? --Donovan Ravenhull 15:57, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :Oh, I would SO put up with a delay in the comic if it meant prepping the RPG for publishing! I read Kaja's post, but didn't see a mention of the RPG. Where'd you get that rumor? --mnenyver 22:32, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :: I think I've read that, too, but most likely in an interview with the Foglios several months ago. I concur on there likely being a third cliffhanger. And that most likely the returning character here (heh: this is an instance where the real word "revenant" is appropriate, but a bit too confusing in context) is Von Pinn, although at one point I thought maybe one hand was Punch's and the other Judy's. ⚙Zarchne 06:40, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Another scary thought, maybe is Lucrezia herself, alive and well in her original body. The Castle might not even be aware of her role in its damage. --Donovan Ravenhull 19:48, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :well, so much for that and the idea of another cliffhanger Finn MacCool 14:43, 19 November 2008 (UTC)